dmullins677sandboxfandomcom-20200215-history
Scott Mullins
About Scott... Scott Mullins was born two years after his brother, Devin Mullins. When he was born he was a very tiny baby and had a hard time breathing. Scott would have to suffer with this problem for all of his life. The doctors tried to get air into his lungs and it worked. Scott was saved and soon after, his parents were allowed to take him home with them to meet his brother, Devin, and sister, Elizabeth. By the time Scott was a year old his problems with his lungs had disappeared, almost like it was magic. The Mullins' lived a very pure-blood life in a small town in America. When Scott was 8, his brother left him to go live with his grandparents. Like any other boy, Scott asked so many questions on where Devin went and when he would be back. But Devin hardly ever came back. Scott understood when he got his letter to go to Hogwarts. He was sent off to live with their grandparents too. Scott and Devin went to Hogwarts together and were both overjoyed as kids. As Devin became the smart one, Scott tried to follow in his footsteps. But anytime he would do something bad, he would be compared to Devin. This slowly built up, and his relationship with his brother began to take a turn for the worst. Scott started getting very interested in building things when he was in his fourth year. Scott's first few designs were things like a mini catapult that he could shoot paper balls at the teachers when they weren't looking, a wand rack that he hung over his bed at Hogwarts, and covers that he could put over books about building things that made teachers think they were textbooks. Not long after, Scott started to like being alone better where he could just work on ideas that he had in his head. Scott graduated school and started work in Diagon Alley. His brother, Devin, who was always the charming one, was able to talk to him and tell him how to find a family. Scott felt like a family wasn't really his thing, and started putting his ideas in a book to hopefully grow a business. Whenever he had spare time, Scott added to the book. Scott decided to go to Africa and work with the children there to shape a better future for their country. He had always wanted to help people. With his new design ideas, Scott began helping African ministries across the continent to make their country a better place. While he was there, he met another volunteer named was Maria. Somehow Scott knew this was the girl he was going to dedicate his life to and not long after, he did. When Scott decided his mission was done in Africa, him and Maria went back to England and bought an apartment together and lived there while he tried to get his business up and running, though this time, in England. Scott put away most of his inventions after the company fell due to bankruptcy. So, Scott followed another dream of his and became a part-time author. Scott didn't write all that much, but when he did, he really got into his work. Scott began writing books about a boy that could travel through a fiction world that the boy read about in a book. Scott wrote 3 books in the series, and after about a year, they were published. Scott sold the series as debut novels in Muggle bookstores across the country, and they were big hits. With the money, Scott and Maria bought a large piece of land in Denmark, and began to farm it. Scott grew a love for muggle vehicles, and a lot of really nice vehicles that he could fix up, and resell to people. He also bought a private jet for his company that he had reformed. Maria and Scott got married and went on their honeymoon together. Maria became pregnant with their child, Seth after a week of marriage. Seth was 8 when Scott published his 8th novel. Scott had lost contact with most of the family and hadn't seen most of them since he left for Africa. Everything seemed perfect with Maria and Scott until recent years. Scott got a letter about Devin being held in the holding cells, and was pressured with whether he could pay the price to get him out. Scott decided against it, and it created a hatred between Devin and him. He later confronted Devin, who somehow had gotten out of Auror custody. Devin said he was in need of money. Scott was completely open to the idea of lending Devin money, until he found out how much Devin actually wanted. He refused to give Devin that much, and told him he couldn't help him. Though Maria and Scott lived in Denmark, they still had British citizenship's mostly because Scott did so much business in England. Because of this, Seth was able to be accepted to Hogwarts. Seth and Scott flew to London, where Scott decided to stay. He began going to Hogsmeade every week to meet up with his son and chat with him about how school was going. When he learned that Devin was lurking around Hogsmeade, he feared for the safety of his son. Maria flew down to look after their home at Castle Meyers. Scott went to Hogsmeade most days and worked from there. He still fears for the safety of his son, though he refuses to tell Seth why he hangs around Hogsmeade so much. Deep inside, he fears that Devin's plan has yet to unfold. His Personality... Scott as a kid was very out there and sociable. As he got older, he began to enjoy alone time more. Scott is a big dreamer with a big heart and may be referred to as a "hippie" by some people because of some of his views on the world. But, really he just likes to have a fun time. He loves to be with Family and doesn't care about blood relation. Unlike most wealthy people, he is very considerate of others and gives back to others as well. Trivia... *His Patronus is a owl. *His birthday is August 3rd. *His model is Lachlan Nieboer. *Scott is a book author and millionare. *Scott owns his own business: "Design, Create, and Prosper" which he runs with his wife, Maria. *Scott has a son named Seth. *Scott lives in Denmark, though also owns a small place in England. *Scott is a pilot. Category:DARP Category:Mullins Family Planning Category:Simultates Mendacii